


something's missing

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: He’s forgotten what it’s like to sleep in an actual bed.(takes place after 'milestone')





	something's missing

He’s forgotten what it’s like to sleep in an actual bed. In a house. How different rain sounds on the roof of a house than on a ship’s hull. What actual, real gravity feels like as days go by.

It’s day five in Rae’s house. She says he’s been there before, but those were early days. He doesn’t remember. 

He doesn’t remember a lot of things. Most of the time, that’s good. The Commandant is just a fuzzy, half-remembered bad dream, same as Jakku. 

But now, lying on the bed (why is it so big?), listening to the rain patter, thunder in the distance, he thinks he’s missing something. It’s an itch in the back of his head, and he can’t reach it.

Every day he asks Rae when they’re going to leave. Every time she tells him it’s not time yet.

Every day they do half of their regular shipboard schedule. Exercises in the morning. Short lessons in the morning and afternoon. Meals at the regular intervals. 

The food tastes different. Rae says it’s because it’s not been stored, and it’s cooked with flame on an actual stove rather than a space microwave. Tomorrow is baking day. He wonders how the cookies will taste different.

He still hasn’t told his homeschooling discussion pod what happened yet. They know something is up. Just not what. He doesn’t want to tell them the whole truth; they wouldn’t believe it anyway. They all live on planets, and regular space flight is an abstract notion to them. 

He scratches at the back of his head, as if trying to reach that memory itch. 

Thunder rumbles, more faintly this time. He sits up and looks out the window. The storm is moving off. Maybe he’ll go for a run. See if he can shake the missing memory loose.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/180343723560/somethings-missing)
> 
> [soundtrack](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/myNoisliSoundGenerator.php?c=0&l=3875624600000000282400&am=1&m=&d=0)


End file.
